User blog:DamasterW/Misaki Ayuzawa vs Shaquille O' Neal
CAST Mary Gutfleisch as Misaki Ayuzawa Walter Downing as Shaquille O' Neal CAMEOS Nice Peter as Takumi Usui ??? as Shouichi Yukimura ??? as Kobe Bryant ??? as Seika High Students ??? as Los Angeles Lakers players CREDITS Lyrics: DamasterW Cover: Stofferex File:MAvsSO'N.jpg|Cover Misaki.jpg|Misaki Ayuzawa Shaq.jpg|Shaquille O' Neal 'Misaki Ayuzawa:' Right now, better watch your back, Shaq 'Cause you are gonna get hacked, Shaq I led the Seika student body You're free throws are shoddy 58 % season average, really How did you manage to get bad at free throws? I'm not unnerved by your "Black Tornado" I'm pretty and tough like a thorny rose (Hi-yah!) Ain't no one who can step to the Demon Prez (Hi-yah!) 'Cause if you do, you'll be more than a bloody mess (Hi-yah!) If you really wanna touch this maid (Hi-yah!) Come to me, but leave Kobe and Wade This battle is Shaq vs me Resulting in my victory Your biological really didn't bother So why don't you go home to your mother 'Shaquille O' Neal:' You may be a maid, but you're about to get served I'll own you faster than you did those two pervs I can outdo Usui when it comes to rejections It seems your hatred for men must have been an unhealthy obsession Yes, I am the big Aristotle And I'm about to go full throttle Doctor Shaq's class is now in session Right now I'm 'bout to teach you a lesson Valedictorian but you'll fail my class Cause I already know how to kick your ass Put you up on a tree like your friend Hinata So prepare to become my rap pinata Listen kid, not all men are like your dad So quit your nonsense, it'll drive ya mad Your raps are as weak your VP Yukimura You'll always be in debt, I'll always have more moolah If you even try to face Shaq Diesel Imma put you in your own place, ya weasel Against me, your puny concil couldn't do a thing 'Cause they're less of a challenge to me than the Kings 'Misaki Ayuzawa:' (Changes from maid outfit to Seika school uniform) Hmph! Compared to the Trio you're a bigger idiot The only big thing in you is your body, period Well guess what? I beat anyone big or small So come at me if you really have the balls I may look cute from head to toe But I'm as tough as nails in case you don't know Now prepare for devastating throws 'Cause I'm about to beat you nice and slow (Shaq yawning) I'm an athletic, academic, presidential threat I just fucked you up without breaking any sweat 'Shaquille O' Neal:' (trasnforms to Kazaam) Come on, is that all you can brag about? It takes more than your guts to knock me out Stop whining and Mi-suck it up! (Misaki with pissed of face) 'Cause I'm watching you swallow your words you pup That's right, kid, don't act so high and mighty with me 'Cause that's what you get if you mess with an Ed.D. With 3 rings with the Lakers, 1 with the Heat That's enough for me to make you taste defeat 'Cause if we were to fight, you are oh so screwed Your aikido's no good against my Shaq Fu! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY!!! Poll WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE WHO WON, I DECIDE WHO'S NEXT! Misaki Ayuzawa Shaquille O' Neal Navigation Category:Blog posts